


The Cure: Epilogue

by WordsOfMyReality



Series: The Cure [3]
Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Loss of Trust, Love, Pain, Three - Freeform, Turmoil, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfMyReality/pseuds/WordsOfMyReality
Summary: After a night of searching out a liquid Cure for pain, can Piper and Alex sort through their issues? Or will jealousy drive them so far apart that there is no chance of recovery?Note: Splitting a 9 chapter into 3-3 chapters





	1. Can We Get Past This?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each scene represents a change of POV.

For some, two weeks is nothing but within those two daunting weeks, I have longed for nothing more than to hold my Piper. So at this moment, I am doing what I think is a good idea, anything that allows me to take advantage of the closeness of Piper after so long of being away from each other. So here I am, standing on the dance floor that I have created in this very living room as I take Piper's hand and ask her to join me. So we stand together, with the music playing quietly in the background and my arms around the petite frame that stands in front of me.

_I'm only one call away_  
_I'll be there to save the day_  
_Superman got nothing on me  
_ _I'm only one call away_

_Call me, baby, if you need a friend_  
_I just wanna give you love_  
_Come on, come on, come on  
_ _Reaching out to you, so take a chance_

_No matter where you go  
_ _You know you're not alone_

As I look to the eyes I have missed, the feelings overwhelm me and hit me with how much I have longed for this, more than I could have ever imagined. Suddenly I know that I can never be without this again. Without Piper. It feels as nothing between us as changed as Piper's head comes to rest in the crook of my neck. I feel the warmth of her breath against my skin, the tingling feeling that it leaves on me. I have to respect this for what it is. I must fight the urge to reach out and kiss Piper. Needing to distract my thoughts as I refrain from pursuing this any further, I close my eyes shut and bite down on my lip as I keep my thoughts a secret. I fight my urge and allow the music to guide me. Humming to the song as I sway my hips, I move a small step closer to Piper as I long to feel her touch for more than what it is.

I am overwhelmed by emotion and savour every moment. To think that I almost lost Piper. After things exploded at the restaurant, suddenly there were two long painful weeks between us. I thought this had vanished and I would never be able to hold Piper again. However to be within the same proximity of Piper along with the familiarity of touch and smell of her allows me to be lost in the moment. Fighting the want that builds within me, I close of my eyes as I treasure all that I have missed.

I become lost in my thoughts as I naturally lean into the touch as if we had never been apart. It's the warmth of her breath lingering on my neck that breaks me from my thoughts. I have to close my eyes shut further to contain the tingling feeling that it sends throughout my body, and how much it increases my need to feel more of Piper. I feel content. I feel complete. I close my eyes and take in the scent that is Piper. Nuzzling my nose into her hair, I relish the sweet smell that I have missed, the intimacy of Piper.

"Now what Al?"

She sounds so sweet and innocent, her voice so delicate. Yet I know if I pull back to look into her eyes that I will see the hurt that my actions of tonight have inflicted upon on her, something that I know I'll have to struggle to deal with. So I do what I think is needed for now, tighten my hold on Piper, keeping her as close to me as she can be as I seek the words to reassure her. I feel the need to protect her.

"I don't know Pipes. What even happened between us?" In the heat of the moment and the contentment I feel, I have forgotten why we are here and the reason that this is happening. Just when I wanted to forget all that had happened, I am left to face the consequences of my actions and provide answers for the waiting questions. I gulp and pull back from Piper far enough to see her eyes as they lock with my own. I take a deep breath and allow the silence between us to continue for that little longer.

"Can we get past this?"

My heart sinks as I ask that question. I fear the answer and what may follow from this. I hate to think of what it could become and I can barely raise my head to look at Piper. But it takes me by surprise when I feel her lips upon mine. She kisses just as I remember, softly and delicately. It wasn't alcohol that I needed. It was Piper. The cure. I feel myself getting lost in the feeling as I begin to take advantage and think that everything in the past is forgotten. Seeking entrance, my tongue touches her lips.

Then I lose contact with Piper's lips as she breaks this kiss and contact with my embrace. Her softness is replaced by air that distances us. I am afraid to open my eyes, scared of what I would see. Forgetting myself in the moment, and that all is not what I thought it would be. I open one eye slowly, but the visibility of what lays in front of me is unclear. I slowly open both eyes to see the familiar head of blonde hair is indeed still in front of me. I let out a sigh of relief, watching as Piper paces back and forth. She runs her hand through her hair, as she is unable to look at me. I freeze in position, taken back at the sudden change in emotion. My arms are still held in front of me from where I had been holding Piper. I slowly lower my hands to my side as I take a small step forwards and reach out to touch Piper.

"Piper?"

"Pipes?"

* * *

_Why did I do it? Why did I give into the charm of Alex and allow myself to fall into a trap that I shouldn't believe? Why can it not be two over three. She tells me that she loves me, but why was she all over that woman on the dance floor? A third person seems to always be involved._

I can't kiss Alex any longer. All I can think about when I close my eyes is Alex and that other woman, all of those women that have come between us and the reason that we are in this position. A kiss doesn't justify how we got here, or how Alex is going to prove that it's me and only me that she wants. I need answers. Not Alex trying to pursue this intimacy further.

_Fuck._

"Piper?"

I can't bring myself to turn and face her. Knowing what separates us and that despite our time apart Alex hasn't changed her behavior. Fuck her, and fuck her for calling my name. I am not going to be fooled by her charming behavior.

"Pipes?"

_No. Don't do it Alex. Don't say my name. I don't want to hear it._

"Fuck Piper. Look at me!"

I feel her hand clasp around my arm as she pulls me to turn and face her. How dare she?! I can feel the anger and resentment building within me, all because of the jealousy that I am feeling and the image that I see of Alex and that stupid bitch dancing. I thought she loved  _me_. This isn't going to end well because Alex is frustrated at me too. I can't bear to look at her. How does she have the audacity to come back to me? To my apartment?

"What do you want Alex?! Why are you here?"

I pull back from her hand, pushing Alex away from me as I take a step back away from her. Needing the distance between us as I feel the anger continue to rise within me. I cannot bare to be close to Alex through the pain that she has inflicted on me and the torturing image of her and that woman.

"Why am I here? Because I fucking love you Piper. Is this about Lorna's cousin at the bar? How many times do I have to explain that what you saw wasn't what you thought it was? That I am here to make amends with you."

 _Ha._ I turn my body around to face Alex, opening my voice to speak as she beats me to it. Striking further frustration within me.

"How can you kiss me Piper and then be so angry?"

How  _can_  I kiss her and then be so angry? Because I am an idiot. Thinking that she could actually change. Fooled by the Alex Vause charm. But who am I kidding? Alex Vause, the badass bitch caring about nobody but herself and getting to put out. From what she said in the restaurant, to this evening at the club. I thought she could change.

"How can you be all over another woman and come back to me Alex?"

"What the fuck Piper. I could lie to you, but I have more respect for you. Tonight I could have easily gone home with any woman. You know when I first got to  _The Beat_ , I saw this drop dead gorgeous Hispanic woman go onto the dance floor. I started to follow her, like I normally would do before meeting you. But I couldn't. All I could do was think of you Pipes. I thought of you and what this means to me. If that's not enough for you, if my love isn't enough for you, then I don't know what I am supposed to do."

"Like that stopped you. Kissing that  _other_  woman that apparently Nicky invited. Yeah right. First the blonde we danced with. The woman on the beach… what next Alex? What did you have on the list tonight? Take the red-head back to your bed that we once shared and fuck her? Because I never was good enough. It was always about three with you wasn't it?"

"Fuck you Piper. Are you forgetting how this started? How you suggested the idea? Tell me Pipes. How did it feel when you suggested the power of three? When you were kissing another woman and encouraged me to do so?"

_Fuck._

Now the tables are turned and this has backfired on me. What rights do I have to stand and criticse Alex when it comes down to me and what occurs when I am under the influence of alcohol. Under the influence. Fuck. I almost giggle because actually I'm quite drunk. I have provoked this myself, pushing Alex away from me. I only have myself to blame for the actions I have caused, and now I am here. Arguing with Alex over something that shouldn't be. Only I can make this right? But how do I get Alex to forgive me and take back the harsh words that have been said?

I had only wanted Alex to want me. Just me.

For it to be two, not three.

Now I am faced with it potentially being only me.

How can I find the words so she forgives me?

* * *

I watch as Piper falls to the floor, raising her knees to her chest as she buries her head in her legs and avoids looking at me. It's so painful to see, and I know that the words that I said are harsh. My actions have no justification and could have been avoided, but we are in this together and have been from the beginning. I did this for Piper and not for me. Actions and words have been taken too far and now we are faced with the difficulty of them coming between us. I can't lose Piper over this. Over something that means nothing to me.

"Piper"

I am praying that she looks at me. I am torn between reaching out to comfort her or giving her space and room to breathe. I can't stand to see Piper so hurt; it breaks my heart, more so knowing that I am unable to do anything for her and that I am the reason for the pain she is experiencing.

But she doesn't respond to me. Her head doesn't raise, her arms just pull her knees closer to her as she protects herself tightly on the floor and the sobs begin to come. I can't bear this any longer.

"Pipes." I move down to crouch down in front of Piper. "Please." Pausing, as I look to her with heartfelt eyes and hope that she looks to me. But when nothing comes, I take a move. Placing my hand upon the side of her leg gently, and I feel her body twitch in front of me. I gulp, witnessing how scared she is. Like she is afraid of me, it's not how it should be.

I lift her head slightly to look at me. Running my thumb across her cheek to clear the tears. But she is looking at me. Sadly. "Piper. I'm sorry."  _Why didn't I say this sooner?_

She shakes her head at me, as she wipes away her tears. Lowering her head from me. "No. No Alex. It's me. I am sorry. I did this. I started it, because of jealousy. I was jealous Alex. But I…"

"Shhh Pipes. It's okay."

But it's not. Because suddenly I am surrounded by nothing but guilt, guilty for my actions this evening. My memories are beginning to fade back in. I had gone to the club in search of a cure for the pain in my chest. I got more than I bargained for.

"Alex." I can barely look at her. I feel her hand place on top of mine as she comforts me, caressing my hand back and forth gently and the faint shh's that I choose to block out. "That woman… the Hispanic girl you thought was so hot." I raise my eyes to see Alex's, as she looks to me lovingly. Without any judgement, she is there. Listening to me, not knowing what I have done wrong. "I-I… "

"I missed you Piper. I love you Pipes, so much. I was scar…."

"Al. That woman. I think I know who she was. I danced with her. The first song I danced to when I came into the club… this woman started dancing with me. I think that was her." I dipped my head as I felt the red flush creep up my face.  _Guilt._

As I feel Alex pull back from me, it's then that I know I have done wrong. That I have messed up and she isn't going to forgive me. I feel the emptiness and the coldness between us as I lose the warmth of Alex's touch and she leaves me. I can't look up. But I want to. I do. I raise my head from my arms to see Alex moving to my side. Her arm wraps around me as she pulls me to rest my head upon her shoulder, and I think she hears it too, my sigh of relief that she didn't leave me.

"It's okay Piper. It's not like I danced alone, either."

The guilt flush quickly turned to anguish. "Alex. I have missed you so much. I went out last night to try to drink away the thoughts of you. When I saw you dancing with the red head, my mind was so warped. I think I was literally losing it. You kept changing clothes and I was spinning around, confused. And then… then you kissed her."

I feel Alex fidget at my words, and her defense kick in, but to my surprise she stays calm. Raising her head from me. "I thought I had explained this Piper. If you don't believe me, take my phone. Text Nicky again. You've already talked to her once tonight. "

"Alex. I do believe you. But I can't handle the jealousy."

"Piper, if you can't trust me then why am I here?"

* * *

I am here to save what Piper and I have, not to argue and to explain myself. I can accept that I did wrong, but we both did the same. I refuse to pursue the discussion because my mind is set on Piper and what I want. I have no intentions to argue, so I am going to be the better person and walk away. If there is any hope of saving this, to prove to Piper that I can change my ways, then I have to be the better person and keep my cool.

Keep my cool and just walk away.

I stand to my feet, I can't look to Piper because I know that it will end badly, nor do I want to see her tears. Everything that I hoped would happen by following her here, … is the opposite.

As I make my way to the door and straighten out my clothes, I hear the sound of Piper's sobs and her broken voice. I turn my head to take one look back, to see Piper shaking her head at me with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Don't leave me."


	2. Texts of Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each scene represents a change of POV.

After so many mornings of waking up, cold and alone, today feels different. For some reason, I come to awareness with a smile on my face holding tightly onto Alex's pillow beside me. I have finally slept peacefully which I haven't done in a long while because of the empty space in the bed beside me. It's surreal that I am so content right now, filled with a warm feeling that I almost forget about the events of last night and the emotions that coursed through me like poison and honey. That seems like a blur. Something feels different as I lay here, my eyes closed hugging Alex's pillow for all it's worth. Her smell that I remember brings me peace, and from this I feel relaxed and I can only describe this as the reason for sleeping blissfully. Maybe I am dreaming and I feel this way because Alex forgave me. I can only hope that is not the case, but for now I am afraid to open my eyes and face reality.

I think of how I long for this pillow to be Alex next to me again. I close my eyes shut tightly, hoping that I go back to dreaming as I think about this feeling, how it relates to Alex and me and all that we have shared, the things that I missed. As I drift off into thought, the sound of another person causes me to jump. Startled, I open my eyes, trying to battle the tangle of sheets to sit up in bed and take in my surroundings. I can't sit up. My heart is beating out of my chest.

I look down to where I feel Alex's pillow is moving, to see that it isn't a pillow after all. Alex is holding me, protecting me.  _Is this really happening?_  It takes time to register what this is.  _It can't be real._  But it is. I am overwhelmed by the feeling and what I see in front of me. Taking time to adjust and accept that this indeed is happening. Alex is here with me. Then it dawns on me, it's been two weeks. I need to take advantage of this. So I do, snuggling further into Alex as she pulls the quilt to cover us both. Neither of us speak and there doesn't seem to be a pressing need to do so. We both simply relax.

* * *

I feel myself slowly come to consciousness. A heavy weight rests on my chest as my arm feels frozen in place. I blink the sleep from my eyes, unsure of my surroundings. I look down and see a shock of blonde hair that could only belong to Piper. Piper! My arm is wrapped around her shoulder, holding her against my side. I slowly move my head, felling the tension in my neck from being in one position for two long.

I look towards the fire escape window and see the early rays of dawn peeking around the edges of the curtains. I need to move, to shift my body. I'm afraid the quilt pulled around the two of us will slip and the cold will wake Piper. I decide to suffer a bit longer, tempering my discomfort with the fullness of my heart. Piper.

I stay in the position that I am, looking down at a sleeping Piper. She has an arm wrapped around my waist, and my instinct to pull her tighter against my body so she knows I'm here. As I do, she stirs. Like she is thinking the same thoughts she tightens her grip around me, too. I take advantage of her movement and move ever so slightly to grasp the quilt. She stirs again under my touch, thrashing in the covers as if she's trying to sit up, but her body is tangled in the covers. I can't help but feel that she feels unsettled. I tighten my grip around her further and hold her so she knows she's safe. As I keep my eyes on Piper watching as she settles back down I realize she's somewhat awake and smiling at me faintly as she snuggles further into me. Damn I have missed this. I smile to myself as I watch Piper fall back into a light sleep, pulling the quilt up to where I know it won't slip. Using this moment to my advantage and making the most of the time I have, holding Piper for a bit longer so she can sleep some more.

I can't fall back to sleep. As I lay holding Piper, I close my eyes allowing myself to drift back to the events of the previous night. When I think of what occurred, there is a lot of negative energy and all I want is for us to get past this. I knew we will have to process everything, but I want to remain positive. I focus on our dance… the feeling of the embrace… finally having Piper close to me… to Piper asking me to stay. I've always known Piper and I are linked in ways unimaginable, connecting and understanding each other in ways I didn't think we're possible. I do not want any other woman, especially not a third in our relationship. I only want two – Piper and me.

On that thought, Piper begins to shift. As if she could sense my inability to sleep, she turns her head, burying further into my breast. I watch as she slips a single arm from beneath the blanket and stretches it outward stretching her own kinks from her body. As I watch her movement, she turns her head to look up at me, reaching to wipe the corner of her mouth and chin as she smiles at me shyly, hiding her head against me. "Ummm I think I drooled on you."

I smile to myself, as I chuckle, kissing her on the head. "It won't be the first and certainly won't be the last."  _I hope._  She seems content, looking up to me with a sweet smile on her face. I stretch out my body, swiveling my head around to work out the crick in my neck. Turning to face her, "Good morning Pipes."

* * *

Sometimes the mind can be so cruel. I try to fight waking up so that I can return to my dream. I know once I reach full consciousness that I won't be wrapped in Alex's protective cocoon. I'll be alone. Again. Just that thought alone causes a stir in body, a pain in my chest as my heart begins to break all over again.  _Can I deal with the feeling of losing Alex again?_

I shift my body, bracing myself for what is to come. The morning has approached and now it's time to come back to reality as my dream is over. The morning sunshine is beginning to seep through the curtains. I know once my eyes see that light, I'll be up for the day. My eyes are shut tight, breathing in deeply I slowly open my eyes, so that dreary awareness can erase the comfort of my dreams of Alex.

As my eyes flutter open, everything is a blur. I am sleepy, and not yet adjusted to the light seeping through the windows. It takes time to register where I am. Blinking, as I take in my surroundings. A look of confusion etched on my face as realization hits me. I'm not where I thought I was. I'm not in my bed but on my couch. How, or why am I here? I squint my eyes, trying to remember the events of last night. I feel warmth, comfort. What is happening to me? I'm not alone. I turn my head slowly. My face is buried into what lays beside me, a person, holding me. Afraid to open my eyes, I inhale the scent deeply. No. My heart begins to race. Familiarity. A combination of alcohol, smoke, and exhaust, _Alex?_

_It can't be. I'm sleeping. Dreaming. About Alex._

I slowly open my eyes, taking time to adjust. Keeping myself from going into shock. I shrug the blanket from my shoulder and extend my arm out. Through the corner of my eye, I see beside me the familiar colours of a tattoo on the arm that holds me. The smell of Alex, combined with the tattoo… I can't be dreaming, it's all true. As I grin, I feel the corners of my mouth crack. Somehow I don't mind that I drooled on Alex. What I heard next was music to my lonely ears. "Good morning Pipes." It's happening. This is Alex. She is here. My heart leaps with joy unimaginable.

Alex. And me. Just two.

* * *

"Alex." It feels so long since I have heard that voice, I almost feeling strange from seeking pleasure out of the blissful sound. It brings joy to my ears to hear the sound of Piper's morning voice. God I've missed it so much.

"How are you here? Why are you here?"

I take a deep breath as I hear those words. This question should be unnecessary. I take a deep breath and focus. Thinking of the happier times – last night, the dancing and Piper asking me to stay. "Piper…" I turn to look Piper in the eyes, looking between her lips and eyes, but I know that I can't do it. I place my hand upon the side of her face as she looks at me, "The question should be, why were we ever gone? How am I here… we can talk about that later." I watch her eyes fall from me, and I can see that she is thinking the worse. I guide her face to look back at me, "Why am I here? I love you Piper. Can we concentrate on that for now?"

She nods at me softly. Smiling faintly. "I've missed you Al."

"I've missed you too." I run my finger across her lips, looking back at her eyes. "More than you know." It feels so good, enjoying the warmth, the smell and the comfort of Piper. I hold just a little longer. As Piper lays with me, it gives me the reassurance that I need. But I know that eventually we have to get up and prepare for the events of today.

We lay in silence for some time. I watch Piper as she settles into my touch. Her eyes are closed and her face nuzzled into my chest. I smile, running my hand across her arm wrapped around me. "Piper?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."

* * *

We finally move ourselves from the couch, as I enter the kitchen needing coffee to prepare me for the day ahead, and Alex heads to the shower to rinse away the smells of the club. Apparently we had coffee last night, so I poured the dregs of what was remaining in the pot down the drain, starting a fresh pot. I walk into the living room to retrieve the dirty mugs and pause as my eyes fall upon the mug that sits on the table in front of where Alex had sat. The precious white Berlin mug with the crack.  _How drunk had I been?_  Did I actually take the mug off of the souvenir shelf where I had safely kept it for the last two weeks and shove it in Alex's face?

I gather both cups and return to the kitchen, examining the Berlin mug for additional damage as I gently wash the precious keepsake. I place the mug back safely on my Alex shelf. I return to the coffee, thinking back to last night. I shake my head at what I can only imagine my actions were last night.

I almost forget that I am not alone in the apartment. The sound of the shower turning off brings me back to reality, knowing Alex will soon be ready. My body fills with this warmth as Alex's name crosses my mind, realizing that Alex is really in my apartment. She stayed through my brattiness last night. Those actions remind of how much she loves me.

I pop the tray of biscuits in the oven. I don't know how long I have been staring out the kitchen window, but I am startled when I feel her strong arms wrap around me. Her wet hair is cold but I don't care. I smile to myself, turning in her embrace with a wide grin on my face. "You smell like me."

Alex chuckles, smirking at me. A content silence envelopes us as we look into each other's eyes. I follow her eye movement as she flicks between my eyes and my lips. _I want to kiss her so much_. I bite down on my lip as she arches her eyebrow at me. I smile shyly. Looking to her lips and then her eyes as we both move closer naturally. I have missed the feeling of this.

Alex's lips are upon mine as she kisses me lovingly. As she murmurs into my mouth. "Your products. Your clothes. I wonder why?" She pecks me on the lips, moving back as she speaks to me through a smirk. "I love smelling like you. It makes me happy." Her arms around me squeeze again, moving to poking me playfully. "I even left you hot water. Scram."

* * *

"Don't let the biscuits burn."

She looks to me with a serious look, followed by a playful grin. Kissing me one last time before she turns and leaves the room. I smile to myself, watching as she leaves as I move to looking around the kitchen The biscuits were just where they needed to be and the coffee was almost brewed. It's not even weird at how normal this feels as I take ingredients from the refrigerator, putting the butter and jam on the table and slicing the strawberries. Like I have not been away from our routine. Making breakfast for Piper whilst she takes a shower.

I set the table, arranging the breakfast for when Piper is done. Turning back to retrieve the coffee mugs, I glance up at the corner shelf, the Berlin mug sits where I always had placed it when Piper and I would play our games. Emotion hits me as I walk to the mug and run my thumb across the hairline crack as tears form in my eyes. The mug is so precious. I continue to run my finger along the embossed design. It dawns on me that Piper must have washed it just this morning and put it there. Carefully. I smile to myself; I think this means more to me than the dance, or Piper asking me to stay.

The sound of Piper finishing pulls me back from my thoughts. I wipe my eyes and retrieve mugs, pouring the coffee as I wait at the table for Piper.

I watch as Piper appears in the kitchen, she astounds me. So beautiful, fresh faced and her hair still wet. I smile as she nears me, not knowing how much she affects me. As we sit, my knee immediately touches Piper's. We focus on the present, not venturing into last night. Or the past two weeks. We talk as if we haven't been apart, continuously sharing small touches that mean more than realized. We both are needy for affection, refusing to go without any form of contact.

* * *

We need to talk. But not now, or here. Right now, I am too content and want to enjoy the moment for what it is.

We decide to go for a walk to the park that Alex and I love so much, a place with have ventured to together many times before. We are yet to talk about last night, and this may be the perfect place to do so. We can talk calmly.  _Can we get past this?_ I fall back to Alex asking if we can, it pains me to replay it in my mind.  _We have to get past this._ The past two weeks have been painful, and now that I have her here beside me, I refuse to let her go, to live another day without her.

We walk, shoulder to shoulder, our fingers entwined through the park. We stop as we find our tree, settling on the grass facing each other. It all seems sweet. I look at Alex, in my ragged Smith t-shirt and sweat pants that are a tiny bit short. Her ebony hair flows down her back, pulled away from her face by the black glasses. She looks like… Alex. I take in all of the glorious sight, staring intently as I savor what I have missed out on for two weeks.

"Pipes."

She breaks my trance, and my face is flushed as I think it's because she has caught me staring. I scoot closer; our knees are touching. She continues to look at me with a soft expression. "Yeah Al?"

"What happened?"

The sound of voice, it's doesn't sound like the usually raspy Alex Vause, but softer and more gentle. To hear it, those simple words causes a pain to shoot through my chest. My eyes lock with her own, I am taken by how her green eyes are like precious gems sparkling in the sunlight. "Green." But my answer confuses her as the look on her face shifts to bewilderment. "Your eyes are green. Beautiful." I take her hand, moving back her hair from her face. "But what happened between us? Green. Jealous. I got jealous."

I let silence touch my answer for a few moments before placing my hand on Alex's knee. "Alex I love you. The thought of another woman even as much as touching you drove me insane. I admit that the green-eyed monster got the best of me."

Alex chuckles. "The green-eyed monster, huh?" She leans forward until her forehead touches mine. "I thought I was the green-eyed monster." She presses her lips against mine then rocked back to sit on the ground. "Piper my mother used to tell me that jealousy only eats at your beauty. Have faith in yourself because you've got something that other people don't."

Her words make me smile. Almost. "Do I have you Alex?" I keep my eyes on Alex, as she nods. I feel the butterflies in my stomach and the smile spread on my face. A vibration from her pocket breaks the silence. I look down to Alex's pocket and then back at her; she doesn't move. Ignoring her phone.

"Alex?" Our eyes lock. But I look to the floor as I prepare the question at follows, looking back up to Alex as I swallow the lump in my throat and start to speak. "Does someone else have you, too?"

I know then that I made the wrong move as I feel Alex pull back from me. Her body fidget as she frowns, shaking her head at me. But there goes her phone again. I feel the jealousy rising within me, having to grit my teeth. I feel the resentfulness begin and evident in the sound of my voice. "Just fucking check the messages Al."

* * *

For Piper and me to finally to be talking is a relief. I can't express the happiness that I am feeling at this very moment, our shared eye contact to be interrupted by the vibrations from phone. But I choose to ignore it. It's not the right moment to respond to my phone. I keep my attention on piper, wanting her to know that this is what is important to me, but then it goes again. I see the irritation etched on her face and how she quickly changes as she tells me to check it. To keep the peace, I pull out my phone.

_Nicky._

**_Nicky:_  ** **Vause are you okay? Are you with Piper? Did you two talk?**

**_Nicky:_  ** **You need to make things right Alex. I'm tired of putting up with your bullshit.**

I look to Piper, and I see it in her face that things are going to end badly. She is ignoring me. I type of a quick message, pressing send.

**_Alex:_  ** **Talking now**

I move my phone out of sight, "It was Nicky, Pipes. She wanted to know if we are talking." I realize that while I was checking my phone that Piper had edged back slightly, no longer touching my knees. I scoot forwards, reconnecting and placing my hand on her knee, ignoring her glare. "I love you Piper. I have been miserable without you. Two weeks of my life. Lost. Do you know how empty I am without you?"

I can sense that she is not accepting my words, only becoming more infuriated as she moves back from me again. But I have to try my best to win Piper's trust back, so I continue. My eyes fixed on hers. "I love you Piper. I want to be with you." I reach over to touch her cheek. "And only you. Period."

Her face moves from the contact of my hand. "If you were so miserable then why the fuck did you not contact me for two weeks Alex?!"

Just as I go to answer, my phone buzzes again. Piper's eyes fall to my pocket but I choose to ignore it. Trying to be reassuring, whilst be honest. "Piper I thought you wanted time – space. I was trying to respect you. But I thought of you – every minute of every day."

* * *

Another vibration comes from Alex's pocket, but she sits there ignoring it. She might, but I can't. It's driving me insane. My emotions are controlled by my jealousy. I feel myself becoming unglued.  _Hold it together Piper. She loves you. You love her. Hold it fucking together_ _._ Mind over matter. But I can't. All I can see is Alex spinning on the dance floor as she kisses that red-head under the changing lights. My eyes glaze over in a red haze and all I can hear is vibrating.

"READ YOUR FUCKING MESSAGES." My voice is sharp, and probably not necessary but the jealousy provokes me. Pushing me to continue, "Some bitch apparently wants your attention more than you want to talk to me."

To my surprise, Alex stays calm. Her voice at a lower tone than my own, shaking her head. "No Piper. We came here to talk. About us. This," she pats her pocket. "This isn't important."

"Well I can't  _concentrate_  on us with some fucking side piece blowing up your phone."

I see Alex's facial expression change slightly. As she reaches into her pocket pulling out her phone angrily. "That's easily solved." She cocks her arm, about to throw her phone into the lake. But I stop her, grabbing her arm to prevent it.

"Don't."

There is a small part of me feeling guilty. But then there is the jealousy. Alex shouldn't have to throw away her phone, but I want her to read her messages. I need her to. "Just read your text messages. Don't keep her waiting. We can go back to the apartment so you can get your things and leave."

She looks up at me in shock. Looking between her phone and me, she finally unlocks it nervously. As she reads the messages, I get up and walk away. I feel her hand grasp my arm gently, causing me to stop. I look over my shoulder and she has that look in her eyes. "Please Pipes. Don't leave."

"Let's talk about this."

I feel guilty looking at Alex. Giving into her, knowing that she has also made time for me. I feel annoyed at myself for giving in. But a part of me cares, but one that I refuse to show. I throw myself back to the grass, leaving distance so that we cannot make contact.

* * *

_Why is this happening?_ I thought that by coming to the park, Piper and I would be able to talk. While Piper is still causing a scene, I'm thankful it's small. I am able to keep my cool, staying calm. I can deal with it. We need to have this talk, and it needs to happen now. If Piper hadn't stopped me, I would not have this god damn phone knowing how it is effecting Piper and my talking. It'd be sunken at the bottom of the lake.

I'm humiliated, following orders as Piper insists I check my messages. But I have nothing to hide. They are all from Nicky. As I read the first two, I realize what is happening.

Thankfully I don't have to do much convincing for Piper to stay. She may be distant and angry with me but she is here, and that's progress. She slumps her body to the grass, avoiding looking at me. I allow her a couple of seconds of awkward silence before she gets uncomfortable and I speak.

"Look at me Pipes. Take my phone. Let me explain."

"I don't want your phone." She snarls at me, beyond livid.

"Piper, you asked why I didn't contact you for two weeks. So let me explain… I wanted to. So bad. I'm being honest when I tell you this."

She rolls her eyes and scoffs. I keep my cool, holding up my phone to Piper as I continue. "These. These are all from Nicky. I leaned on her a lot the last two weeks. I was falling apart and crushed that I couldn't talk to you." I take a pause, gulping at the emotions that I am revealing. "There was so much I had to say. Nicky agreed that giving you space was best. To keep me from texting you, I texted her. I sent her whatever I was wanting to say to you." I look from my lap and up to Piper. "She kept all of the texts and has been sending them to me just now. That's what's been blowing up my phone – two weeks of messages."

I push my phone closer to Piper. Indicating for her to take it. "Please. I want you to read them."

She pushes the phone away, shaking her head as she refuses my plea. "I don't want to read them. You didn't send them to me."

My heart is breaking. "Piper I wanted to give you space."

She doesn't answer me. It appears she is hurting just as much as I. Not knowing what to do, I unlock my phone. Pulling up the first of many as I begin to read aloud.

**_Nicky:_  ** **I bet you two fuckers STILL aren't talking. Tell her how you feel Vause. In case you don't remember, let me refresh your memory with all those texts you sent me.**

* * *

I am torn as I want to read, wanting to know what Alex was feeling in the time we apart and the texts that she says she wanted to send to me. My heart hurts too much. The pain is all too much. More importantly, I think I want to remain stubborn and to not give in to Alex. She pleads with me, as I refuse, shaking my head. Mulishness wins yet Alex moves her body to sit next to me. Close.

Her voice is low. To hear her pain is tearing me apart, but it's all too much to comprehend right now. I have to remain strong; I will not give in. I fight my urge to look at her, acting as if I have no interest. I feel Alex lean in, her head resting upon my shoulder.

"I love you Pipes."

I feel bad for ignoring it. We sit, silently. As Alex breaks the silence by making a suggestion. Now we sit back-to-back, leaning against each other. As my own phone pings, Alex is sending the texts to me. I know that I have no intention to respond. The intent is to read. Alex asks this of me. She wants me to know her feelings during the time we were separated. It's important to Alex. I need to make it important to me. I feel Alex's shoulders move as she forwards a text.

**_Fwd: Nicky: Fwd: Alex:_  ** **Piper I don't know what happened, but I love you. Know without a doubt that I love you. I'm here when you are ready to talk.**

Pause

**_Fwd: Nicky: Fwd: Alex:_  ** **Piper I've never gone three days without talking to you. My heart is breaking. I miss you so much. I love you.**

Pause

**_Fwd: Nicky: Fwd: Alex:_  ** **I'm so sorry Piper. Can we please talk? I want to make it right. God I miss you. I love you.**

As I wait for the next text to follow, I feel the movement of Alex against me. It feels as though her shoulders are shaking. The silence is broken by the sound of a muffled sob. I feel my heart clench. Alex. My Alex is crying. I move around to Alex's side, her phone is in her lap. She has her hands over her face as she attempts to hide the stream of tears.

"I can't. I can't read them anymore Pipes. I missed you so much. I've been such a wreck the last two weeks. I don't want to relive that anguish. I just want to make everything better."

I feel my own tears well up with the realization of something … I have never, ever seen Alex Vause cry.

 


	3. Finality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each scene represents a change of POV.

The past two weeks have been a long journey. I have gone from thinking that I have lost Alex to having her back in my arms and now… now I don't know how I can possibly resolve this. How do I possibly get Alex to forgive me?

All I can do is to think of last night and this morning… how Alex and I had gone from happiness to feeling such pain. The guilt I feel for not consoling Alex sooner is all too much for me. It's a powerful emotion that provokes anger within me, for being so selfish and stubborn. I thought that I was doing so right, when clearly, I was wrong. Now I face the consequences. Do I have the right to feel as hurt as I do when, truthfully, I only have myself to blame.

Watching Alex cry is the hardest thing I have ever seen. To know that I am the cause of such anguish and emotion, through the stupidity of my actions, or lack of them may that be. When I close my eyes all that I see is my Alex, hurting. The tears in her eyes, as they stream down her cheeks. The feel of her body shaking against me. She is coming undone in front of me, as all of her hidden emotions are sprawled out in front of me.

I close my eyes and picture those moments at the apartment. At first I am hesitant, remembering that I was mad at her for the other woman. But then I see Alex's face and how sincere she looked that told me, she was completely being honest. I have no idea why I am questioning trust, when I know Alex. I know that she loves me so much. So why, why would she do that to me?

I know that she wouldn't. Yet to think of Alex even talking to another woman tears me apart. It scares me, and it's not something I am willing to admit. I am scared that there is better than me, that I will never be good enough for Alex, and the more she gets to know me, the more I feel she will grow apart from me. I feel like I am waiting for the moment another person comes along, then I will be history.

This is what sparks the jealousy within me. Needing Alex's reassurance and to know that she really does want me. Love is a strong emotion, my love for Alex is not something I have felt before, and I was aware from the beginning that undoubtedly something special was between us. Like magnets that attracted us together, we glued. Until three…

Then things turned for the worse. I grew insecure. Lived worriedly. And jealousy was sparked.

Now I my heart wrenches in my chest as I feel Alex's tremble, her sobs as I finally hold her in my arms and her tears pour out. We share no words. Speaking about nothing. It leaves me debating my indecision. Realizing now that I have to make a move. To decide on  _The Final Cure_.

* * *

I sit in my own apartment thinking about yesterday's events. I want Piper to trust me and believe in me when I tell her that I missed her, that I want her and only her. I just don't know how. I'm running through the things that have happened since Piper and I have started talking again. I feel like I'm getting whip-lash as I watch Piper switch back and forth in moods. I thought things were going well as we were dancing in her living room after the bar, then she flipped out. She then fell asleep in my arms and woke up happy. We were having a productive conversation in the park. Then Nicky started texting and Piper went ballistic again.

When I tried to share my anguish with her through my texts, the pain of the previous two weeks slammed into my chest. I don't know what is right or wrong any more. How can I comfort Piper when I can't even comfort myself? How am I going to get her to have confidence in my love and dedication to her and only her? How do I work through her anger to show her my sincerity? I love Piper Chapman. I want Piper and only Piper. Two, not three. Why can't she see that?

Yesterday's ordeal in the park was a completely new level. It's all too much for me. I have to shut off the emotions I am feeling. I cannot take it anymore. Not this constant back and forth and not knowing where I stand, or what I am doing that is so wrong.

After the drama in the park, we returned to her apartment. Everything remained unsolved between us, the lack of words and communication. We found ourselves crawling into bed. In silence. I wanted to hold her,  _so badly_. But my body shut off, my mind overpowered my heart and told me.  _Don't do it Alex. You can't take the consequences._ Being this close to Piper without resolution… hurt. I couldn't do it.

When I woke the following morning, I instinctively moved to Piper. Everything felt normal. Then I remember where we were.  _Yesterday._   ** _'_** ** _We can_** ** _go back to the apartment so you can get your things and leave.'_**  Her words echoed in my memory. I outstayed my welcome.

Piper's words broke my heart. My heart ached as I freed myself from Piper's bedding. Slipping out, gathering my things. I left her apartment. I needed to think. Avoiding confrontation. My mind is not mentally prepared for this to go on.

_I have to do something about it._

So here I am – thinking. And you know what, I have an idea. One way or the other, this is going to end it.

* * *

My mind is seeking some kind of escape. I need to get out - time for me. I need to think, clearly, without feeling as if my surroundings have an impact on all that I am feeling and effect the emotions and feelings that are stirring within me. I feel as if I have a heavy weight pinning me down, something that only seems to be growing as the jealousy evolves. The longer I let the emotions sit, the harder I feel they are becoming for me to deal with. Provoking me to do things that I know I can avoid easily.

I decide to go to  _The Place_ , café that was put together as a place for the LGBT community to show pride in who they are. A place that Alex and I have visited frequently. I know that here I can take time for myself and reflect on my feelings.

My head is looking down to the floor, as I think about Alex. Yesterday. Feeling the guilt rile within me. I don't move as I hear footsteps approach me. Not caring, or willing to talk to anybody. Nor does anyone know that I am here. So I choose to ignore sounds. Closing my eyes as I try to fight the impending tears.

"Piper."

 _I can't look up._  The diligent voice breaks my trance as a loud sob escapes my lips, and within that the tears are falling. The seat beside me dips and an arm is wrapped around me. I need this more than I realized, as my body requests support that I didn't know I needed. Leaning into the chest of the person that sits beside me, my hand covers my face as the tears fall and my sobs become muffled in the material of their clothing.

"Piper sweetie."

She allows me to be silent. Not provoking me to any form of explanation, because she understands me. Running her hand through my hair attentively, and quiet hushes as I allow myself to be free from the tears that I had been holding from the previous evening. This is not where I had imagined to let go, but it feels right. I finally feel grateful of being held, and having the presence of another beside me.

"I, I – I…."

"Is this about Alex?"

I struggle to find my voice. Not wanting to admit those words out loud. Lifting my head from the person beside me, as I simply nod my head. It is the fear of saying those words out loud, because then reality will hit me, harder than I thought it could.

_I'm losing Alex._

"Where is she?"

My eyes open wide, as I take in those words and I instantly remember this morning. Waking up to Alex leaving me. Going through the door without any words shared. I could feel my heart breaking from then. Thinking of Alex, on the other side of that door and where that left me, us. Despite all that occurs, over the past two weeks there is nothing that can deny the love that I feel for Alex, or the commitment that I will always give to her. It was then that it hit me, that I really messed up. I needed to escape it. Bringing myself to the quiet café, that is The Place.

To hear Lorna, ask that question is devastating. I have no explanation. Nothing. My biggest fear is that we are now in a repeat of the previous two weeks.

I fall back into the couch that I sit on. Closing my eyes shut and taking in a deep breath as I listen to the lyrics of the song that plays in the background. It all feels like something that I can relate to, the perfect explanation of Alex and my situation.

 _Wrapped up, so consumed by all this hurt  
_ _If you ask me, don't know where to start  
_ _Anger, love, confusion  
_ _Roads that go nowhere  
_ _I know that somewhere better  
_ _'Cause you always take me there_

"She… she… left… this morning."

I look up to Lorna, for the first time. But I can't look for long as I see the compassion her expression.  _Why is she so sweet?_  I don't deserve this. I did it all myself. I look back down to the floor, without making contact with Lorna, I go on to tell her about what occurred between Alex and me. Letting go of those built up feelings.

_It's time to face my demons._

When Alex cried in the park, my heart broke. But for Alex, I had to stray strong. I couldn't cry myself. I inhaled a deep breath and pulled Alex into my arms as she cried against me. I wanted to be the one to comfort and console Alex, and when she allowed me I felt a warmth inside. We shared no words, just small glances on our drive home. She came back with me thankfully. But all I could think about was telling Alex to get her stuff and leave. The effect that had on Alex. But also the selfish side showing within me. I didn't want Alex to leave. I wanted Alex to come to me, so I could be the one to hold her.

To my shock, she stayed. We slept in the same bed. Falling to sleep before me, as we lay as far away as possible.

"That evening, we didn't talk."

I cried myself to sleep, as the words I had said stuck in my head. I was feeling guilty. Ashamed of myself.

"This morning… she… she left."

"I didn't have time to get out of bed. She was gone. I heard the door shut and not once did she say goodbye. It reminded me of the restaurant. When I left. Karma. History repeating itself, because now I know how it feels. Lonely."

"Heartbreaking."

"Piper."

I open my eyes, as I turn to look at Lorna. I shake my head. Not wanting to face the reality, to be clear of this pain. "She's gone."

 _Came to you with a broken faith_  
****_Gave me more than a hand to hold  
_ _Caught before I hit the ground  
_ _Tell me I'm safe, you've got me now_

The song in the background is too much for me. Provoking further emotions within me, as I relate to the lyrics. I had sincerely hoped that when Alex come back, she was back for me. That we were going to be okay. All that I needed to know was that Alex was there. Security. I missed her.  _I miss her_. Then… then I messed up and made a mistake, yet again. Now… how do I come from this? The heartbreak. The pain.

_Will I ever find a cure?_

"Piper. Did she tell you that?"

 _No. She didn't._ Alex didn't tell me anything… "I told her to leave."

Of course that's why she left. What other reason would it be? Alex had returned to make things right with me, and then I made them wrong again. She listened to me, like she always did. Those words must have been playing on her mind all night.  _Fuck_. Why did I say it when I don't mean it? I didn't want Alex to leave. I wanted Alex to stay,  _with me_.

"I pushed her away."

"No. Shhh."

I shake my head, moving from Lorna has she tries to comfort me. I don't deserve the sympathy. "I have lost her Lorna."

"Piper."

No. No. I don't want the sympathy. I want to be told how I am wrong. It's all my fault. My sweet Alex…

"Piper. You both need to talk. If you don't try. Then Alex will walk away…"

 _Try?_ "Alex…. Al…"  _No. Fuck. No._  "She isn't going to listen to me. I was a BITCH!"

Lorna is silent for some time. Looking around the room, I look through the corner of my eyes and I can see that she is thinking to herself. Like there is something she wants to tell me, but she can't. She has always been good at advice, but then… there is no way that Alex is going to talk to me. Not after I told her to pack her stuff and go. I fucked up. Way to go Piper.

"I promise you sweetie. Everything will be alright. You… you just have to listen to me okay? Chase your dreams. Follow your heart."

 _Follow your heart. She's got me._ I lift my head, nodding in agreement without realizing that I was doing so. Looking to Lorna, I can see the glint in her eye. She knows Alex and I. She knows how we are. That Alex loves me dearly. She has always been fond of reminding us ' _Look how cute you guys are.'_ I smile to myself and her hand is placed on my shoulder.

"Is Alex what you want Piper?"

I nod. Standing to my feet.

"So what are you waiting for?"

"I'm going to get my girl!"

 _Could you take care of a broken soul?  
_ _Oh, will you hold me now?  
_ _Oh, will you take me home?_

* * *

I think thinking is getting me into trouble. I still can't believe Piper kicked me out of her apartment. I know she's hurting, confused and jealous. I just can't survive another ride on her merry-go-round. I have an idea that is going to the extreme. But I'm definitely going to put an end to this. I love Piper. I know those words were never meant to be an apology. But I am going to throw it all down at Piper's feet. I sketch out my ideas and head out shopping.

I head back to Piper's apartment. Preparing myself for what is to come. I knock on the door. Pressing my ear against it. When no answer or sound comes, I accept that as Piper not being in.  _Perfect_.

I'm not sure where Piper is or when she'll be back, but her being out of her place suits me and my plans perfectly. I find the key she has hidden under the plant and let myself inside. I put the vase of flowers on her coffee table, inhaling the scent of the flowers smiling to myself as I know they are Piper's favorite. I look to the letter in my other hand, reading the front and 'Pipes' name in bold capitals as I prop the hand-written letter against it the flowers.  _I have this planned perfectly._ Like a puzzle. I nod to myself proud of my idea. Walking to go back out to the front door to leave her a note to ensure she stops at the coffee table first. I look back in on the flowers and letter, to then venture to the kitchen to brew a pot of coffee and bide my time for her to return.

I pull up the docking station that sits on the side, taking out my phone as I wait on Piper's return.

My wait is not long as I hear Piper's front door unlock and open. My confidence falters, expecting the worst. I wait for her to launch into a tirade and to kick me out again. I hear her opening the letter and let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. I remember what I wrote.

**_Dear Piper,_ **

**_No matter what has happened between us, I want you to know that you are my life. Words cannot express how much I missed you when we were apart. Nor can they articulate what you mean to me. I love you Piper Chapman. You are who I want in my life. You, and only you. Me and you. Two. I don't know what I can do to regain your confidence, your trust. But all you have to do is to tell me and I'll do it. Whatever it takes Piper. You and me. That's it._ **

**_Love,_ **

**_Alex_ **

I feel nervous waiting. I can hear Piper folding the letter and returning it to the envelope. I steel myself for what is coming next. My back is purposefully facing the living room so she'll have to come around to see my face. I hear her pause in the doorway then walk into the room. I stand nervously on my feet, not able to remain still. I don't turn around, just listening carefully as I judge Piper's moves. I hear the seat against the floor, she takes a seat at the kitchen table across from me.  _Do I look now?_ Piper takes a sharp intake of breath.  _Is she alerting me to her presence?_  I turn slightly, looking over my shoulder as Piper looks me. She watches me sipping coffee from the precious Berlin mug. Her eyes narrow to slits but she holds her tongue.  _So far, so good._

_I turn my body to view Piper face on. Holding the mug carefully, gripping the handle as I quickly turn my attention back to my phone. Choosing a song as sound starts to fill the room. I allow the lyrics to kick in, before I edge closer to where Piper sits._

_Darling, hold my hand  
_ _Oh, won't you hold my hand?  
_ _Cause I don't wanna walk on my own anymore  
_ _Won't you understand? Cause I don't wanna walk alone_

 _I'm ready for this, there's no denying  
_ _I'm ready for this, you stop me falling  
_ _I'm ready for this, I need you all in  
_ _I'm ready for this, so darling, hold my hand_

"Piper." My voice is cautious.

I swallow the lump in my throat. Closing my eyes tightly, as I feel the nerves kick in. My legs are weak, my hands are shaky, but Piper can't see.

 _Soul is like a melting pot when you're not next to me  
_ _Tell me that you've got me and you're never gonna leave  
_ _Tryna find a moment where I can find release  
_ _Please tell me that you've got me and you're never gonna leave_

"Alex." Her voice is guarded.

I open my eyes. Inhaling a breath to steady my voice.  _Whatever it takes._  I move to the table, locking eyes with Piper as I do.  _Whatever it takes._  I place the mug onto the table, as I reach across and take her hand. My thumb rubs across her skin and she responds to it. Her eyes close at the contact, like she has been waiting for this touch. "Piper… I love you. And I'm not going to chance losing you over this pettiness." I watch her eyes open, she looks to me and then the mug. I follow the movement, as she looks back to me. "Coffee?" I push the mug towards her.

She looks to the mug in front of her. Then back at me. Her facial expression isn't what I expected it to be. It's soft. She looks at me attentively. My nerves ease slightly, as I release a sigh of relief. Standing opposite Piper as she looks back up to me.

She pushes it back. With a frown on her face.

 _The mug._ I can't help to grin and push it back towards her. She shakes her head, raising her hand to the mug, attempting to push it back. I place my hand on top of hers, and I gently grip her hand, stopping her from pushing the mug back at me. I flash what I hope is a warm smile at Piper. "Pipes…"

"Al. I need to talk to you."

"Piper. Not now." I close my eyes.  _Don't give up Alex. Not now._  "Please."

"Alex. I'm sorry."

My eyes shoot back open as my head jolts round to look at Piper. Did I hear right? Those were not the words I was expecting. I expected Piper to be mad at me again. I open my mouth to speak, she stops me. Squeezing my hand. A soft no from her lips as she continues to look at me. "I'm sorry. I have been an idiot these past few weeks…" I watch as she closes her eyes, biting on her lip nervously. I lean to touch her face as she opens her eyes at me. "I can't go on like this… I need you Alex."

I shake my head. "Piper…"

"Please don't leave me."

Those words take me back. Did she really think I could do that? Fuck. No.

I look to Piper and at the table, my eyes land on the mug. I smile, as I turn the mug around so that she can see the ring tied to the handle. I watch her eyes look down to see what I did. A puzzled looked on her face, as her eyes widen and I take this as my opportunity. Walking around the table, to stand in front of Piper.

"Piper Elizabeth Chapman. Will you marry me?"

I feel myself well up. Watching her grin from ear to ear, as tears rolled down Piper's face. It's silence for a while, she looks at the ring. Then she nods her head. Leaping from the seat as her arms wrap around my tightly and take my balance. We fall back to seat as I stand between her legs. Kissing Piper on the lips as I return to the mug. Untying the string holding the ring to the handle. "Now do you believe in the power of twos?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take Me Home: Jess Glynne  
> Hold My Hand: Jess Glynne
> 
> As I think about on all of the fics I have written, this one had to be the most emotionally draining of them all. Piper's angst about infidelity, lack of trust... how do you overcome that? Thanks for reading. I'd love to read your comments.


End file.
